


Perquisite - Young Fool

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1547]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is reminded of how foolish he was when he was younger because of their most recent case.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1547]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Perquisite - Young Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [mefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/26/2003 for the word [perquisite](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/07/26/perquisite).
> 
> perquisite[ pur-kwuh-zit ]  
> noun  
> an incidental payment, benefit, privilege, or advantage over and above regular income, salary, or wages:  
> Among the president's perquisites were free use of a company car and paid membership in a country club.  
> a gratuity or tip.  
> something demanded or due as a particular privilege:  
> homage that was once the perquisite of royalty.
> 
> This was requested by mefeather as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 and 2019 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2020 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile). Note: this prompt had many options. I removed the ones I wasn't fulfilling.  
>  **Prompt:**
> 
> Use the title of one of these songs in a story - but if more than one title inspires you feel free to let the muse guide you. ;-) Since the title of the song is the most important part I'll give you the artist between braces.
> 
> Cool to be a fool {Joe Nichols}  
>  **End Prompt**

“Leroy!” Jackson barked. 

“What, dad?” Leroy turned around with a put upon expression on his face. 

“You’re not wearing that to school.”

“Yes, I am.”

“You live in this house and will do as I say,”

“Well then maybe I won’t live here anymore,” Gibbs announced as he ran out of the house and off to school. He couldn’t believe his father. Leather jackets were what all the cool kids were wearing. 

Gibbs remembered the knock down drag out fight that they’d had when he returned from school over his outfit. It hadn’t been pretty and had been one of the main reasons that Gibbs had signed up for the Marines. At the time, he hadn’t cared how much of a fool he was being. He just wanted the perquisite of being away from his father. 

Now, he knew that most of his team considered him cool for joining the Marines despite the fact that it truly was a foolish decision at that point in time. He didn’t regret it exactly, as it has made him the man he is, but age had brought him the wisdom to see how foolish it was. 

He survived his cool to be a fool moment luckily. It had made him a better man instead of ruining his life like happened to some people who tried to be cool by being a fool. One such person played a starring role in their case today and it reminded him of all the foolish decisions he’d made over the years trying to fit in and be cool. The leather jacket and rocker style outfit as a kid was only one of the foolish decisions he’d made. After all, he had three ex-wives as proof of that.

So when the team thought he was cool for his foolish decisions it filled him with sadness. It was never cool to be a fool. In fact, the only time he could ever think of it being cool to be a fool was when Tony played the fool and really that was only because Tony wasn’t actually being foolish. 

Playing the fool was one thing. Actually, being a fool was a completely different thing. There were some things that would never be foolish like admitting if you didn’t know something. There were other things that would always be foolish like believing that you knew everything. Gibbs had run into some of these foolish things head on and it was why he’d had to create rule 51, “Sometimes, you’re wrong.” He hoped that he was old and wiser now, but that was something that only time could tell.

“I can hear you thinking, Jethro,” Tony murmured.

“It’s nothing. Just thinking about the past. Go back to sleep,” Gibbs whispered back to his lover.

“Mm-kay,” Tony agreed sleepily, dropping a kiss on Gibbs’ lips. “Don’t tie yourself in too many knots. You need sleep too.”

Gibbs shook his head fondly at Tony. That was one decision he’d made that definitely wasn’t foolish. Tony made his life better every day and he was happier for it.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
